


Hot For Teacher

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post 6x9, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: Coda to 6x9. Chin likes intelligence. Danny's undercover stint hits all the right notes.





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly migrating my Tumblr fic over here because I don't quite trust Tumblr much anymore.

Case closed. Class dismissed.

Danny stood on the top step looking out over the classroom, one hand resting on the switch to turn out the lights while the other clung to the messenger bag’s strap resting across his chest, thumb running over the rough material thoughtfully. The last few days hadn’t been what he’d expected and now, he almost felt reluctant in a way to walk away. Sadness, maybe, leaving behind the feeling of actually enriching lives instead of trying to patch them up.

A light hand rest on his shoulder, startling him out of his reverie. Chin Ho descended to the step just below him, following Danny’s gaze out to the classroom before looking back at him. Even a step lower, they came pretty close to making direct eye to eye contact, much to Danny’s chagrin. There wasn’t a member of the team he was close to in inches and while that usually didn’t bother him, sometimes he couldn’t help but notice.

“Going to miss it?” Chin asked softly, tilting his head towards the classroom. Danny shrugged, dropping his hands to hook his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Don’t know, maybe,” he said, feeling unusually lacking in the verbal arena as he squinted at the classroom. Then he shook his head. “Missing something that never could happen maybe. Sure, I really enjoyed teaching, even if it was undercover, but I’m trying not to admit that it would drive me crazy in a little over a week. All paperwork and not much else between classes. I guess cop is too deeply rooted in my DNA for that.” He waved a hand expansively over the classroom. “For what it was though, I ended up enjoying it.”

Chin lifted his chin slightly, looking thoughtful, then he pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and held it out to Danny. “Then I won’t feel so wary about giving this to you. I was a little worried it might encourage you to leave us,” he said with his usual quiet humor.

“Nah, you’re all stuck with me, babe. Sorry to tell you.” With the soft crinkle of paper, he unfolded what Chin handed to him and hesitated. The Rate-My-Professor page for one Dr. Ben Jeffries, professor of economics. “What’s this, a keepsake of my brief flirtation with nerdom?” he asked. Of course, the picture was one discreetly snapped during one of the classes with a cell phone, Danny in full Jeffries mode.

“No, I wanted you to see the comments,” Chin replied, leaning forward to tap a finger on the paper. “From students who understood the material for the first time this semester, who felt at ease in class, like they could come to you with questions. You made a difference, Danny, even if it was only for a few days.”

Flustered, Danny quickly folded the sheet back up and stuffed it in his back. “Some comments also mention, and I quote, a ‘'glorious tush’, so I’m way to take it. Besides, that was Jeffries, not me. I’m just Danny Williams, cop.”

Chin shuffled his foot against the step, then tapped the heel against the toe of his other foot. “I guess it’s good that I came here to ask Danny Williams and not Ben Jeffries out then?” he asked, looking a little unsure of himself.

Danny stilled, eyes widening in shock at what he’d just heard, mouth open slightly. Then he snorted and shook his head, stepping down to China’s level and crossing his arms, head tilted back to look up at him. “I’d say so. I’ve only been trying to send you signals for, oh, months now,” he replied dryly, reaching out to smooth out an imaginary wrinkle in Chin’s t-shirt. “So what was it, huh? You got a secret glasses kink?” Danny waggled his eyebrows playfully and Chin laughed lightly.

“Intelligence. Kono and Steve have their guns and Kevlar and I...I like brains,” he replied. “Yours, not to sound like a zombie.”

Danny grinned widely and rose up on his toes, using the t-shirt balled in his fist to tug Chin close. The kiss was sweet, soft, everything Danny had wanted out of a first kiss with Chin, and he settled back on his heels, running a thumb over his bottom lip and humming quietly. “I like your brains too, Chin Ho Kelly. So yeah, take me out and date me.” He stepped up again, reaching for the lights beside the door. 

“Play your cards right and I might even wear the glasses and talk economics to you.” As he flipped the switches and headed out the door, he heard Chin laugh behind him, hand resting on the small of his back as he followed after him.


End file.
